The Pen
by Axphelt
Summary: The last scene of Allison's life AKA INSTABLE and that little tumblr pen thing


_**INSTABLE **_

Stile's jeep pulls up to to the 'oak wood' gates with Scott, Issac and himself inside. As the pull up, they see Allison take a sledge hammer to the old rusty lock on the gate, and Kira taking her sword out of Allison's car.

The three boys hurry out of the jeep and meet the girls at the gate. They gathered around each other…somber looks on their faces. Scott, their leader decides to speak up "We've done this before guys…..a couple of weeks ago we where standing around here just like this…..and we saved malia…remember!?" The group nods their heads "that was a total stranger! but this….this is Lydia"

Stiles cracks his knuckles, and Allison steps forward "I don't know about you guys but I'm here to save my best friend and NOTHING is going to stand in my way" Kira nods her head in agreement "Me too"

"I just didn't feel like doing any home work" Issac laughs. Allison nudges Issac in the arm "oh yeah….and to save my friend" Scott gives him a deep stare of disapproval.

They walk through the gates, ready to face whatever stands in their way. Kira Allison and Issac branch off to where they see Kira's mom standing with two oni standing beside her "Kira" she began "turn around and go home…..and take your friends with you"

Allisons loads her bow and Issac prepares to wolf out. "I can't" Kira started "When I looked at the game…I realized that I was actually playing you"

***FLASH TOO SCOTT AND STILES***

Scott and stiles run through the underground halls of the old 'oak wood' military camp in search of Lydia. The run around the halls for a bit before Scott lifts his nose to the air and his eyes flash a bright red "She's this way" he said before getting down on all fours and sprinting down the hallway "WAIT UP!" stiles screamed as he chased Scott down the hall.

***FLASH TOO KIRA ISSAC AND ALLISON***

Allison draws her bow at the oni standing too the left of Kira's mother. "Call them off" Allison says says in an aggressive tone. The elderly women laughs "you think you can save him? you think you can save stiles!?" Kira doubts herself for a second then begins "what if we can" an erie silence falls over the group and they can feel the tension in the air.

"Kira" her mother begins "I tried something like that 75 years ago…..your friend…is gone" she steps forward "Really mom!? are you sure!? or are you just upset because if stiles docent have to die…..then maybe neither did reese!?"

The oni pull their swords out simultaneously and slice through the air for show. Their moves are instinct. "I see I am no longer the fox now kira" her mother begins "you are…but the nogitsune is still MY demon to burry" And with that, the oni disappear into mountain ash and drift away

***FLASH TO EVIL STILES [aka the nogitsune] AND LYDIA***

The nogitsune walks into a large circular room, pulled Lydia behind him. She smiles at him and laughs an evil and taunting laugh "They're here….. and I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you"

"Good" the nogitsune replies "Thats exactly why a brought you…..because if I didn't, I wouldn't know when they'd be close enough…" he pulls a silver blade out of his back pocket "and I wouldn't know when my own death was closing in"

The room stars to tremble,as four clouds of mountain ash appear then evolve into tall black figures, its the oni. Lydia runs to the wall and takes cover behind the oni. They don't try to attack her because as of right now, they're on her side.

They lunge at the nogitsune….but her just smiles and faces lydia. "Because only when they're close, can I do this" He takes the silver blade in his hand and snaps it in half. Which transfers the power of the oni from the good side….to his side

***FLASH TO KIRA'S MOM, ISSAC, KIRA AND ALLISON***

A light begins in Kira's mom's hand and then slowly fades away "no…." she whispers as she opens her hands to reveal a dead firefly "NO!" Issac and Allison exchange a look of confusion "umm what exactly dose that mean" issac said, pointing to the creature in her hands "It means theres been a change in ownership…" a familiar voice says the group turns around to reveal the nogisune [who has taken the form of their close friend stiles] with the oni by his side and lunged at them.

The group is shocked as he laughs and says "They're mine now….." Allison steps forward, draws her bow and takes a shot. The arrow was about to hit the oni in the chest but it caught the arrow and snapped it in half. That sets them off and the oni attack.

Two of them attack Kira, as she parries their swipes and sparks fly off her sword. One takes a lunge at her but she doges it and strikes back. Issac growls as he is surrounded by three oni, all aiming for his chest. His eyes glow yellow and he flicks back his wrists to reveal a set of sharp, danger like claws. They strike, one charges for him but he grabs it by the arm and flips it 10 feet off the ground. Another distracts him while the other slices him across the back.

Allison sees that Issac is in need of assistance and she begins firing shots at the oni. The arrows how ever seem to do nothing.

***FLASH TO LYDIA***

Lydia's still locked in the room when Scott and stiles barge in. "Lydia!?" Stiles asks cautiously, he can obviously tell that somethings wrong by the expression on her face "no, no, no!" she repeats "Lydia whats wrong?" Stiles grabs her wrists, she's freaking out "Look at me.." she focuses on stiles "why are you guys here!?" Scott was obviously confused "umm….we're here to save you…" Lydia breaks free of stile's grasp "YOU DIDNT GET MY MESSAGE!? YOUR NOT SUPOST TO BE HERE!" now stiles was confused but Scott knew EXACTLY what was going on.

***FLASH TO KIRA, ISSAC, ALLISON***

Issac gets knocked back as an oni breaks through him and Kira and try's to stab Allison but she shields it with her bow. One attacks Kira but she kicks it onto the ground as another ttys to behead her, she doges it though and stabs the oni in the chest.

Issac was pinned to the ground, fighting back the samurai with all his might "HOW DO WE STOP THEM!?" he screamed. Kira's mom, who was now powerless without her precious solders was hiding behind a wooden crate "YOU CANT!" Issac springs up and run towards an oni which is about to slice Allison in the chest, and tackles him.

***FLASH TO LYDIA STILES AND SCOTT***

Scott takes off, blasting though the halls at super human speed, trying to find the exit. Stiles and Lydia follow, and try to catch up to him. As they're running, stiles collapses, he can't breathe "SCOTT RUN!" Lydia yells as she stays behind, with stiles to comfort him. Scott runs through the maze that is the under ground halls of the 'oak wood military camp' He's about 2 minutes from the exit but little dose he know that he needs to get there….quick.

***FLASH TO KIRA ISSAC AND ALLISON***

Issac gets up off the ground once more, but this time 3 oni surround him…..one distracts him while the other two slice him across the back. He collapse to his knees and howls in pain as another scuts him across the chest. Allison sees he's in pain but there's not much she can do. She begins to fire shots that are useless and only distract the creature for a second. Then she remembers….the silver arrow that she crafted with the help of her father. She pulls it out of the arrow sling which she wears around her back and draws her bow.

Issac's down on all fours now, he can't defend himself, he can barely even move. An oni lifts it's sword over Issac's head and is about to decapitate it when Allison fires the shot into the one's chest….there must have been something with the silver because the oni died on impact, it turned to a thick layer of black fog and drifted into the sky.

Out of excitement, she's unaware of her surroundings and an oni plunges a sword straight through her stomach. Just then Scott runs up the stairs and see's the sword retract from her "ALLISON!" he screams as he runs faster then light and catches her before she hits the ground. He holds her in his arms as she gasps for air. Issac falls to the floor and Kira runs to her moms side. Suddenly all the beasts surrounding them disappear into a thick cloud of dust and drift away. "Allison!" he screams, not sure if she can hear him. Her eyes shoot open "D-D-Did you find Lydia!? is she safe?" she coughs as blood splatters out of her mouth "Yeah" Scott begins, wiping the blood off her face "She's ok"

A slight smile begins to form on Allison's face at the though of her friend being safe. Scott remembers that werewolves can take other's pain. He grabs her wrist…."w-w-why can't I take you pain!?" she smiles again "Thats because It dosen't hurt" he wipes the tears from his face "no…." he can't believe it….Allison is dying….. She nods her head as a steam of blood begins to pour from her mouth "Its ok" she begins but Scott interrupts "NO, ALLISON NO PLEASE NO!" she grabs his hand "shh, its ok….its ok…its perfect" Scott begins to cry "ALLISON NO!" she looks up at him and begins to cry as well "Its ok, Its perfect…..Im in the arms of my first love….The first person I've ever loved…..the person…..I'll always love" Scott's balling know as Issac stiles and kira watch in complete silence. Allison finishes "I-I love you scott…..scott mall"

"ALLISON NO DONT LEAVE PLEASE NO!" she grabs his wrist and shakes it back and forth in urgency "You have to-you have to tell my dad- tell him- tell him-" and just there….she dies…in his arms. "NO!" Scott sobs, holding her close and cradling her back and forth "NO,NO,NOO!" Suddenly, he wakes

***PRESENT***

Scott wakes up as sweat runs down his forehead. His pillow is covered in water and his eyes are swollen shut. He wipes the crust from his eyes and throws on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He runs down the street barefoot to the beacon hills cemetery and falls at Allison's grave which reads "HERE LYES ALLISON ARGENT 'WE PROTECT THOSE WHO CANNOT PROTECT THEMSELVES", He wipes the tears from his eyes and places a pen on her grave and says "just incase you forgot again"

_FINN RIP-Allison Argent_


End file.
